


Who will save you now?

by Fandom_Geek (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FemStilesWeek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandom_Geek
Summary: Одна девушка забрала его сердце и душуКто поможет ему их вернуть?





	Who will save you now?

Раннее утро. Серые тучи затянули всегда ясное небо Бейкон-Хиллс, мелкий дождь создавал иллюзию противной мокрой пелены, покрывающей все вокруг. 

Дерек сидел на мокрой холодной земле. Зеленые глаза, потерявшие какие либо признаки жизни, безучастно следили за капельками воды, стекавшими по каминной плите. Синяки под ними по цвету совпадали с цветом любимо машины альфы.

Сильные руки бессознательно выдергивали пучки зеленой травы с могилы, отчего земля глубоко забралась под ногти.

-Вот ты где!- Стилински, хлюпая кедами по грязи, подошла сзади и положила худенькую ручку на мускулистое плечо Хейла. 

-Стайлз,- мужчина даже не обернулся.

-Тебя все ищут. Скотт уже в истерике бьется, Питер рычит на всех, Айзек от этого кирпичами срет. 

-Ясно,- он перевел глаза на свои пальцы.

***

Дождь прекратился. Небо стало чуть светлее, но тучи так и не давали солнцу пробиться сквозь них.

-Так и будешь тут сидеть?- брюнетка плюхнулась рядом, плотнее закутавшись в свою красную худи,- кто это?- Стилински с интересом посмотрела на темный камень, на котором золотом было выгравировано чье-то имя.

-Моя девушка. Пара.

-Сочувствую. Я знаю, как тяжело терять близких.

-Да. Спасибо. 

***

Внутренний карман кожаной куртки Дерека завибрировал. 

-Ответишь?- Стайлз уставилась на альфу.

Оторвавшись от бедной травы, он сунул руку за телефоном.

-Да?

-Дерек! Где тебя черти носят? Ты ушел вчера днем, я оставил дофига сообщений! 

-Питер. Все нормально,- он бросил взгляд на девушку, наблюдающую за его разговором.

-Ты уверен?- непонимание,- сегодня… сегодня годовщина. Шесть месяцев. 

-Да, я помню. Не волнуйся, меня Стайлз нашла. Мы посидим, а потом вернемся. 

Молчание в трубке затянулось.

-Хорошо,- Хейл-старший отключился.

***

-Ты был тут всю ночь? 

-Да. Надо было подумать.

-Хмм…- Стилински подвинулась ближе, взяла Хейла под руку и положила голову на его плечо,- расскажи мне о ней. 

Немного подумав, Дерек сказал:

-Она была похожа на тебя. Постоянно вляпывалась в передряги, защищая своих друзей,- мужчина улыбнулся своим мыслям,- она была веселой и отзывчивой, жутко упрямой, никогда не жаловалась, если вокруг творилось одно говно. 

-Да, мы с ней прям как близнецы.

-Да. 

Дерек опять замолчал, а Стайлз слушала его тихое дыхание. 

***

-Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь. Как вы начали встречаться?

-Я пришел к ней с дохлой ланью в руках, мои глаза были красными, волчьи клыки на моем лице, когти. Я сильно боялся, что напугаю ее, но она была не типичной дурочкой, боявшейся крови или ликанов. Она улыбнулась, взяла меня за свободную руку и спросила, как мы приготовим лань,- очередная улыбка.

-Она знала, что ты волк?

-Да, безусловно. Она знала все обо мне, только не знала, что я люблю ее. Я так и не успел ей сказать.

-Уверена, она знала это. Ты же признал ее парой, значит, ты показал ей свою любовь, отдал свое сердце и душу и т.д.

-Но я не сказал, а это важно. 

-Она знала, хмурокволк. Даже не сомневайся,- Стайлз похлопала его по руке замерзшей ладошкой. 

***

-Как это случилось?

-Что?- непонимание в глазах дерека.

-Как она умерла?

-Разбилась на машине. Она ехала от меня домой ночью, был сильный дождь, видимость практически нулевая. На подъезде к спальному району – на перекрестке – в нее врезался грузовик, ее машина вылетела с трассы и несколько раз перевернулась. Она была жива, когда ее доставили в больницу, но во время операции один из осколков попал в артерию и сделал несколько надрезов с внутренней стороны. Врачи не успели пережать нужный участок во время, так что стекло пошло дальше по кровотоку. 

-Это ужасно,- Стайлз нахмурилась. 

-Да.

-Ты винишь себя?

-Да.

-Зря. Тут нет твоей вины, Дерек! Виноват водитель грузовика, врачи, тупые рабочие на стекольном заводе, где было сделано то стекло, но не ты!

-Она ехала от меня. Я должен был ее остановить, запретить ей ехать в такое время и при такой погоде, но не смог. 

Стайлз крепче прижалась к альфе.

-Не вини себя за это. Ты же сказал – она была упрямой. Ты бы не смог ничего седлать.

-Это не оправдание.

***

Небо потихоньку начинало светлеть. Деревья шумели из-за ветра.

-Ты так и не смог ее отпустить.

-Что?

-Ты не отпустил ее, не начал жить дальше.

-А как я могу? Она была всем для меня! Даже больше – она была моей душой.

-Но пока ты не отпустишь ее, она не сможет уйти спокойно. Она так и будет преследовать тебя до конца твоей жизни.

-О чем ты?- Хейл непонимающе уставился на девушку.

-Как ее звали? Прочитай имя на надгробии. 

-Нет.

-Дерек. Прочитай ее имя вслух!

-Нет!- он взревел.

-Прошу тебя!- тихий шепот.

-Джемайма Стилински,- глаза Хейла заблестели от подступающих слез,- ее звали Стайлз Стилински.

***

Девушка поднялась с травы и подошла к плите, затем развернулась лицом к мужчине,- Дерек, посмотри на меня.

Он поднял глаза.

-Отпусти меня, прошу!

-Я не могу, Стайлз! Как я отпущу тебя?!- он поднялся и взял ее за руки.

-Я не могу остаться тут навечно. Ты должен отпустить и жить дальше! Я существую только в твоем воображения, Дерек.

-Я не смогу без тебя!- он обхватил руками ее лицо и уткнулся лбом в ее лоб.

-Я верю, что сможешь, волчара,- Стилински улыбнулась,- я буду с тобой всегда. Вот здесь,- она положила ему ладонь на сердце.

-Я люблю тебя, Стайлз!

-И я тебя.

Дерек поцеловал ее, отчаянно и жадно, в последний раз.

 

Она исчезла, словно и не была тут мгновение назад. Она и не была. Солнечный луч про бился сквозь облачную пелену, освещая Дерека и могилу.

По щетинистой щеке скатилась пара слезинок. Дерек посмотрел на ее имя, выгравированное золотом, развернулся и ушел, отпуская ее.

 

Он потерялся, сломался под натиском чувств и эмоций, но его спасла она, как и всегда делала. Она - Стайлз Стилински.

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендую читать под Nine Inch Nails - Something I can never have


End file.
